Te pido que la dejes
by ASUKA02
Summary: cuando la guerra termino Sakura pensó que Naruto la pretendería pero no sucedió, él cree que Haruno sale con Sasuke, y ella que Naruto tiene demasiadas estúpidas fans, pero solo una de estas cosas es verdad, ¿cuál será? OneShot NaruSaku regalo para sakuraforever24


**N/A:** Ese fic está basado en una canción llamada: **te pido que la dejes**, del cantante Damian Cordova, **sakuraforever_24** me envió la letra de la música por e-mail, y me pidió que escribiera algo sobre ella, así que esto fue lo que escribí, **sakuraforever_24** este fic es tu regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, de la amistad y de boda cuando algún día te cases jaja…

Todo de Kishimoto, los personajes no me pertenecen bla.. bla… si me perteneciera yo fuera inmensamente rica y no escribiera fics, no al plagio, al que se atreva le envió un virus cibernético o al chupacabras, ¡ya verán!

* * *

.

.

.

"**Te pido que la dejes" **

by ASUKA02

Capitulo único

**.**

**.  
**

Cuando la guerra acabo y Sasuke volvió a la aldea Naruto sabía que sería doloroso verlo con Sakura, por eso antes de que ella se lo pidiera el rubio se hizo a un lado, lo que no sabía era que a ella le era más doloroso verlo rodeado de tantas chicas, si el héroe de Konoha y ahora también de la guerra tenía tantas admiradoras como las tuvo Sasuke en su mejor tiempo.

Uchiha ya no tenía tantas admiradoras, porque estas preferían a Naruto, Sakura por su parte ya era Jōnin y como buena amiga que era se encontraba ayudando a estudiar a sus dos mejores amigos que dentro de dos semanas tendrían que presentar los exámenes Chūnin. Estudiaban en cualquier lugar, en este caso ocupaban una mesa de Ichiraku-ramen, pero no habían comido nada, porque Sakura los tenia castigados, para poder pedir un plato de comida tenían que responder el interrogatorio de la pelirosada. El rubio estaba muerto de hambre porque el dueño del restaurante, el señor Teuchi, estaba confabulado con Haruno y eso lo tenía bastante desconcentrado.

–Ah, Sakura-chan, yo se que te preocupas por nosotros, pero esto es demasiado aburrido y muero de hambre –replico bostezando por quinta vez consecutiva, las lagrimas de le salían solas y solo pensaba en un buen ramen.

–Seguro que preferirías andar de coqueto. –objeto ella.

–¿Eh?, ¿de coqueto? –pregunto confundido el rubio.

–Olvídalo, comencemos de nuevo. –dijo pasando varias páginas.

Ella iba a comenzar a explicar otra vez los orígenes del chakra, cuando tres chicas como de quince años se acercaron a ellos, algo que sucedía con bastante frecuencia.

–Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, –saludaron, a Sakura le tembló el labio de la rabia, ¿es que esas chicas no tenia educación?, la ignoraban como si fuera invisible.

–Naruto-kun queremos invitarte a comer con nosotras. –dijo una de ellas.

–¿Comer? –pregunto ilusionado.

–Si, ramen, sabemos que te gusta el ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y Sasuke noto que Sakura lo vea con cara de pocas pulgas, por otro lado el rubio no quería quedar mal parado siendo el único en irse a comer, pero antes de que pudiera decir que tendrían que comer también sus amigos, Sakura hablo.

–Ve, yo estudiare con Sasuke.

Naruto pensó que ella solo quería quedarse sola con el pelinegro y acepto comer con las chicas, se cambio de mesa y los dejos solos, Sakura continúo con la explicación a su compañero Uchiha, pero le era casi imposible poder concentrarse escuchando las tontas risas de las chicas y la voz chillona de Naruto contando sus hazañas.

–¿Sakura?, –le hablo el Uchiha pero ella seguía leyendo el libro sin parar, la chica tenía tanta rabia que leía como si quisiera machacar cada letra. –¡Sakura!. Le quito el libro de las manos y Naruto vio justo el momento en que Sakura y Sasuke se miraron a los ojos, para el rubio ese era un claro momento romántico, así que volvió su atención a las chicas. –No entiendo nada de lo que lees, vas demasiado rápido. –le dijo Sasuke a Haruno.

–Lo siento Sasuke.

Una carcajada del rubio resonó en todo el lugar y Sasuke se puso de pie, nunca creyó que Naruto fuera tan desconsiderado con los sentimientos de su amiga. Lo que él no sabía era que Naruto hacia todo lo posible por tratar de no pensar en que sus dos amigos al fin se estaba entendiendo y él perdería toda oportunidad con Sakura-chan.

–Ven Sakura. –el Uchiha extendió su mano hacia la de pelo rosado y esta la miro como si fuera un perro verde. –salgamos de aquí, estudiemos en otro lado. -agrego con su voz seria.

Naruto desde su mesa no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban pero vio cuando la chica tomo la mano del pelinegro y salieron del local, eso entristeció al rubio.

.

.

Los días pasaron y aprobaron los exámenes chūnin, con eso ya no había necesidad que los tres pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero a Sakura y Sasuke generalmente se les veía juntos, por eso Naruto pensaba erróneamente que ya eran novios. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, su amiga no se veía feliz y no fue hasta una tarde en que el Uzumaki y Uchiha entrenaban cuando el rubio le pregunto.

–¿Sakura-chan y tu están saliendo?

–Eso no te incumbe. –soltó fríamente el otro.

Esa respuesta enojo al rubio –claro que si, son mis amigos si están enrollados quiero saberlo. Sasuke bufo.

–¿Y ahora desde cuando te importa Sakura? –pregunto en una clara burla. Naruto apretó los puños.

–¡Ella siempre me ha importado y lo sabes!.–grito perdiendo la paciencia. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–Yo no soy quien tiene que saberlo, terminamos por hoy. –Dictamino, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el filo de un kunai puyando su espalda lo hizo detenerse, –¿ahora piensas apuñalarme por la espalda?. –comento sin perder la calma.

–No, no terminamos –gruño Naruto, no pensaba hacerle daño solo quería que Sasuke se quedara a oírlo –desde que estas saliendo con Sakura-chan ella no es feliz, siempre esta triste, la estas apagando y eso no te lo permitiré.

Eso hizo que Sasuke se sintiera enojado, porque durante todos esos días el había estado intentando ganarse la buena voluntad de la pelirosada siendo un buen amigo, e incluso tratando volver a gustarle. Pero ella solo hacia seis cosas muy repetitivas, estudiar, enojarse con Naruto, ir a trabajar al Hospital, ver a Naruto de lejos y murmurar cosas entre dientes, reunirse con sus amigas y hablarle de lo baka que era Naruto.

–¿Ve al grano que es lo que quieres?. –le pregunto con voz fría el pelinegro. Naruto dejo de apuntarlo con el Kunai y las palabras salieron como una súplica.

–Te pido que la dejes, tú no la haces feliz… si la dejas sufrirá un poquito pero luego se repondrá y seguirá adelante, porque ella es fuerte. Sasuke resoplo, creyó que Naruto le saldría con un montón de cursilerías diciendo que amaba a Sakura, pero solo quería que la dejara y punto.

–¿Que la deje como tú ya lo hiciste?, no puedo hacerle mas daño de lo que ya le he hecho en anteriores oportunidades. –respondió seriamente.

Naruto arrugo la frente y pregunto –¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué daño le he hecho yo?.

–No es mi problema, eso tienes que hablarlo tú con ella. El pelinegro ya había hablado más de lo que acostumbraba a hablar y ya se quería marchar, comenzó a caminar y Naruto se desespero.

–Sasuke espera, ¿qué daño le he hecho a Sakura-chan?.

Sasuke bufo como si esa fuera la pregunta más tonta que le han hecho, detuvo sus pasos y dándole la espalda al rubio le dijo.

–Siempre que Sakura te ve estas rodeado de chicas, ella pensó que cuando acabara la guerra tú la pretenderías, pero no lo hiciste, en cambio solo te ve hablando con chicas diferentes, yo no tengo nada con Sakura solo una amistad que nunca avanzara porque ahora ella te quiere a ti.

–¿Que? –musito sorprendido.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez se estaba sintiendo atraído por una mujer, pero aceptaba que su oportunidad con la pelirosada ya había pasado y no volvería, porque lo arruino de manera irrevocable.

–Que eres tú la causa de su dolor no yo. –le confirmo.

Sasuke se marcho y Naruto quedo ensimismado, se sentó en el suelo hundido en su tristeza, pero ese sentimiento duro poco, porque si Sakura correspondía a sus sentimientos iba a aclarar todo ese enredó ahora mismo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Sakura se encontraba con en el Restaurante Danco, comprando con su padre una torta para su madre que estaba de cumpleaños, ambos padre e hija iban darle la sorpresa, habían fingido que no se acordaban y la señora Mebuki tan orgullosa no quiso recordárselos, pero si les había servido el desayudo de mala gana.

–La de chocolate, tu madre adora el chocolate.

Sakura entorno los ojos, –papá, la estas comprando pensando en ti, ella prefiere la de limón.

La señora que los atendía sonrió y Kizashi rió –esta hija mía siempre tan necia, deme la de chocolate con limón, y todos somos felices.

La empleada se alejo para atender la orden y la campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Sakura al ver que era Naruto y que las chicas lo rodeaban, siguió con la compra, ignorándolo completamente.

–Hija, mira es tu amigo Naruto.

–Ya lo sé –gruño la chica entre dientes, –también hay que comprar las velitas.–comento como si nada, como si Naruto no existiera.

–jeje... eso provocaría un incendio. –bromeo su padre y Sakura estaba segura de que su madre lo hubiese golpeado.

El rubio aparto a las chicas, se aclaro la voz y hablo para que todos lo escucharan.

–Escuchen chicas, les pido que por favor no me molesten mas, arruinan mi vida, estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan y mientras ustedes sigan acosándome ella nunca creerá que la amo.

Todas se quejaron indignadas, la pelirosada no mostro ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado, seguía en el mostrador sin siquiera mirarlo, Naruto ignoro a sus fans, camino hacia Sakura como si ella fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento y parándose junto a ella le dijo.

–Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar un momento allá afuera?. –Estoy ocupada.

–Solo será un minuto. –insistió.

–Hija ve, yo me encargo de todo. –intervino el señor Haruno.

–¡Dije que no!–grito perdiendo la paciencia.

–Entonces me denudare aquí hasta que me escuches. –dijo con determinación en su voz, las chicas silbaron y apenas se llevo las manos al botón de sus pantalones naranjas, Haruno se marcho a sancadas.

–¡Sakura-chaaan!

–Deberías seguirla. –opino el señor Haruno.

Naruto salió tras la chica y la alcanzo –Sakura-chan por favor.

–¡¿Por favor que?!, –grito soltándose del brazo donde él la tocaba, –ya deja de fastidiarme, vuelve con tus estúpidas fans.

–Por favor se mi se mi novia, cásate conmigo o lo que sea, esas chichas no me importan. –insistió desesperado.

–¡¿Te volviste loco?!, ¿cómo me voy a casar?, apenas tengo diecisiete, y además, hace tiempo que ni me prestas atención ahora de la nada resulta que me amas y tengo que creerte.

–No es de repente, sabes de sobra que siempre he querido tener una cita contigo, ¿además como podría saber que al fin me quieres a mi?, si siempre estas con Sasuke.

Eso ofendió a Sakura, –es mi mejor amigo ahora que tú me abandonaste.

Naruto se revolvió el pelo estresado, –¡por kami-sama Sakura-chan, no te abandone solo me aleje para que pudiera ser feliz con Sasuke!.

Ella resoplo, –¡tú no serás quien decida con quien seré feliz!, ¿qué te crees?, ¿el dueño de la vida?, no me jodas, ¡vete a la mierda!.

Empezó a caminar y Naruto la siguió, –si toda la vida te has declarado enamorada de Sasuke, ¿cómo se suponía que yo debía adivinar que ya no lo amas?

–No voy a seguir hablando de esto. –sentencio seriamente.

–Entonces yo si pude perdonarte que me mintieras en el país del hierro diciendo que me amabas, ¿y tú a mi no?,… ¿desde cuándo es un pecado no saber?.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y Naruto trago grueso, –yo no te mentí, es cierto que no te amaba en ese momento, pero todo lo que dice sobre ti era verdad, ¿sabes porque no mate a Sasuke?.

El rubio guardo silencio y ella respondió. –porque aun sentía cosas por él, pero sobre todo porque era nuestro amigo, a-m-i-g-o yo como tú no soy capaz de matar a un amigo.

Naruto nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, dicho eso ella retomo su marcha y Uzumaki corrió hasta ponerse delante de la joven atajándole el paso. –Está bien no nos casemos ahora, pero entonces seamos novios, ¿sí? –insistió con lo mismo, Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

Uzumaki se atrevió a tomar la mano de la joven, y ella tuvo que reconocer para sí misma, que le encanto que mandara a volar a todas esas chicas.

–Ok estarás a prueba. –respondió orgullosa.

–¿De veras Sakura-chan? –pregunto sorprendido, él en verdad creía que ella lo mandaría literalmente a volar por los cielos.

–Y más te vale que mantengas a tu fans alejadas de nosotros.

–Ninguna mujer me tocara solo tú, lo juro, lo prometo y lo ultra juro, –eso la hizo sonreír un poco.

.

.

En la tarde Sasuke desde lejos vio a sus amigos paseando y a leguas se notaba que ya no como amigos, sino como algo más, el pelinegro aparto la vista cuando los vio esconderse tras un árbol, al fin Naruto sabía lo que era ser besado por la chica de sus sueños.

–Ya era hora –murmuro entre dientes el Uchiha, no le gustaba ser el primer beso de Naruto, ahora faltaba que él mismo besara a una chica para borrar esa espantosa imagen de su mente. Si, Naruto seguía siendo el primer y único beso de Sasuke, y eso no cambiaría por mucho tiempo, o quizás sí.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿has visto a Naruto-kun?. Él se volvió a pesar de que ya conocía esa voz dulzona, la vio y pensó que esa chica gozaba de un buen apellido, posición social y era bonita.

–Esta con Sakura y no quieren ser interrumpidos, cargare tus bolsas. –respondió con voz fría el Uchiha.

No era una pregunta, tampoco un favor, más bien parecía una orden, le quito las bolsas a la chica tímida y se adelanto dejándola a tras, ella sin comprender nada lo siguió hasta la mansión Hyuga, mansión donde Sasuke ya había decidido que era un buen lugar para vivir.

–Aceptare un té como agradecimiento. –comento Sasuke seriamente apenas llegaron.

–¿Eh?. –balbuceó ruborizándose intensamente, ella no comprendía nada, no entendía que Uchiha y Hyuga suenan mejor juntos.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Oye Vanesa, si seguía la canción al pie de la letra todo sería un drama tristísimo jajaja, lo escribí a mi estilo y lo encaje al mundo ninja, ahora te toca a ti decirme si te gusto o no. XD y sobre el SasuHina pues a mi solo me interesa el NaruSaku asi que las parejas segundarias pongo las primeras que me lleguen a la mente. XD

Si alguien más lo leyó comenten y nos leemos en otra.


End file.
